


Reunion

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining in Diagon Alley, so Harry offers to share his umbrella with Draco. And his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/slash_challenge/profile)[**slash_challenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/slash_challenge/)'s Week One challenge (pairing/rating/word count/scenario).

Harry Potter had surprised the wizarding world by leaving after Voldemort's fall. Not completely though - he still visited his friends and made regular trips to Diagon Alley. When asked what it was he did in Muggle London, "Oh, this and that," along with a shrug was his standard answer.

Draco Malfoy had surprised much of the wizarding world by siding with Dumbledore, staying even when all seemed lost. His father, unsurprisingly, remained with the Dark Lord until the bitter end. After the war Draco was left fatherless, homeless, and penniless.

After a privileged childhood, making his own way in the world was difficult, but not impossible. With ego and pride held in check, Draco found both employment and a place to live on Diagon Alley.

Harry and Draco had put differences aside years before, but hadn't run into each other since the end of the war. Not until this particular rainy afternoon.

After finishing his errands, Harry ducked under the awning at Ollivander's to snatch some sweets out of one of his parcels. The shop door opened, and Draco stepped out.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged with a nod.

"Potter." Draco stood and scowled at the rain.

Harry held out his bag of sweets to Draco. "Treacle heart?" he offered.

"Thank you," Draco said as he took one of the treats.

"Where are you headed?" Harry asked.

"Leaky Cauldron," Draco answered. "I've a room there."

"Well then. I'll walk with you. More than enough room under here to keep you dry, too," Harry said, opening his rather large rainbow-striped umbrella as he stepped out from under the awning.

"That is the most ridiculous umbrella I have ever seen, Potter."

Harry shrugged and smiled. "I like it. Keeps me dry. And it's really hard to lose."

Draco had to agree. "Not to mention there's not much likelihood of it being stolen either."

Harry laughed and stepped closer. "So, you going to get under it or not?"

"Are you going to follow me and nag me if I don't?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Harry said as he closed the distance between them, the umbrella now covering Draco as well. "Shall we?"

And they set off down the street.

Overheard by Florean Fortescue as they walked past his shop - "What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"


End file.
